Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3n}{2} \div \dfrac{6n}{2}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{3n}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{6n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 3n \times 2 } { 2 \times 6n}$ $t = \dfrac{6n}{12n}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{1}{2}$